


insecurities

by utaite



Category: Skephalo - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bittersweet, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Lowercase, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sleepy Cuddles, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utaite/pseuds/utaite
Summary: bad is insecure and skeppy won't stand for it.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 12
Kudos: 251





	insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> SCREAMS  
> twt: ishipskephalo pls follow me

skeppy and bad had met up, and skeppy couldn't be happier. he'd waited MONTHS for bad to meet up with him, and after weeks and weeks after persuading and bribing bad to meet up with him, he agreed.

although, something about bad was off. he understood the boy was nervous about them finally meeting up, but he didn't seem very excited. he seemed more, sad and anxious about it. skeppy hadn't done anything to him, they'd barely talked since bad picked him up from the airport. the longest conversation they actually had was when they found out bad was taller, and he laughed at the other then continuously apologized after skeppy had pretended to be upset. 

skeppy planned and explained everything they could do when they were together, they had a whole list.

_things to do_

_-go to disneyworld_

_-bake muffins_

_-go to a pond and feed some ducks_

_-explore an abandoned place_

_-stream together_

_-record_

_-travel the world (?????? bad is scared of planes lol)_

but everytime skeppy would bring these plans up, he'd completely change the subject. skeppy didn't think much of it first, but now that he's looking back on it, bad's been acting really weird lately. and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

═══════ ⋆★⋆ ═══════

"hey bad? can we talk?" skeppy says as he sits next to bad on the couch.

"hm? whats up?" bad looks up from his phone.

"you've been acting weird lately." 

"what? i have not. i'm perfectly normal." bad scoffs, pushing his glasses up.

"stop being sassy and tell me what's wrong." skeppy says as he flicks bad in the forehead.

"nothing's wrong! i'm fine. if anything, YOU'VE been acting weird." bad furrows his eyebrows and huffs.

"bad. cut the bullshit, i know something's wrong. just tell me, please?" skeppy places his hand atop bads.

bad goes silent. 

he atleast expected a "language" from the taller boy but instead he got nothing but silence.

"bad-"

"i didn't want to meetup."

now it was skeppy's turn to go silent.

"what?"

"wait wait wait wait wait no- i didn't mean it like _that._ i'm sorry that came out horribly i'm so sorry s'gepp-"

bad was silenced when skeppy's index finger was placed against his lips.

"shut up, just tell me what's wrong."

bad looks up at skeppy.

"you're perfect." 

"huh?" skeppy tilts his head.

"you're perfect. i'm disgusting."

"ba-"

"nope. shut up. i'm not finished."

skeppy's mouth snapped shut at that sentence.

bad chuckles.

"i promised myself i'd change myself. for you. so when we met up you wouldn't find me boring, so you wouldn't lose interest in me. i don't want to lose you geppy,"

bads voice cracks as he says that last line.

"i can't lose you, you're my best friend. but the thing is, skeppy."

bad looks him dead in the eye.

"i hate this 'badboyhalo' facade."

he laughs through his tears.

"that's not me. your loveable bubbly minecraft content creator that constantly preaches positivity and self love but can't even love himself."

the flow in his tears grew heavier and his voice breaks everytime he speaks.

"but i love you, skeppy."

skeppy quickly embraces bad in a tight hug before bad could say anything else. 

"bad.." skeppy starts

"i'm sorry." bad whispers into skeppys ear as he wrapped his arms around skeppys neck.

"i just didn't want you to leave."

now it was skeppy's turn to cry, the hug got tighter at that sentence.

"bad, you're perfect. you don't need to change yourself for me, i'll always accept and love you the way you are. i love everything about you, you'll never bore me."

skeppy pressed a kiss to bad's forehead and gently smiled at bad.

"i'll never leave you."

"promise?"

"pinky promise."


End file.
